Interregnum
Looking for co-authors to rework the canon. '-----------------------------' This page shows the current Setting of the Interregnum Canon created by Aven Tundris. A detailed timeline can be found here. The Factions The Aldmeri Dominion The biggest miliatry and economic force after the Alliance War the Aldmeri Dominion follows a radical policy to wipe the Imperial race from Tamriels surface only leaving a few slaves alive. Queen Ayrenn lost much of her political power leading to the Talmor being in charge of the government. She remains an important symbol for the people and remains in office. The Daggerfall Covenant The Daggerfall Covenant lost much of it's power around the end of the Alliance War forcing it to withdraw from Cyrodiil completly. The Alliance is at risk, as the Orc try to rebuild Orsinizm (once again) and wage war on the Covenant from within. High King Emeric remains it's leader but rivals his father in law, King Fahara'jad, who tries to take over the leadership of the Covenant. Second Colovian Estates The times the young alliance was founded in are harsh as they have to resist the superior might of the Aldmeri Dominion that searches to destroy it. It has to ally itself with former enemies to withstand the war to come... The Estates where the first faction to negotiate about a "Greater Cyrodiil Alliance" with the independent Gold Coast and the Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil which still goes on. If they succeed, the Dominion will face a military force close to theirselfs. Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil Founded in the last years of the Alliance War this young Kingdom which gained it independence from the Empire remaind mostly neutral and focused on internal affairs. The Kingdom has a strong and well armored army and a strong economy through the Forest of Falkreath and the mines near Elinhir but needs to manage it's population consisting of the three men races of Colovian (Imperials), Nords and Reachman of Craglorn. Person's or Families worth mentioning House Tundris The ancient Nord family of the Tundr'e rose to power after they became a part of the Aquilarios Rebellion. After some not so honorable deeds they took over the Kingdom of Northern Cyrodiil. House Tundris sees itself without allies in these harsh times as they lost their honesty in their usurpation some years ago and have to face difficulties with the population of their Kingdom. Loyon Tundris, head of the family and King of northern Cyrodiil, is a young yet experienced man that grew up with wars being the daily life. Ayaton Tundris, his dunmer half brother, leads the Order of the Falcon a knight order serving as a royal guard to Loyon and a religious order to Kynareth's Chantry. Guild's and things alike Fighter's Guild The Fighter's Guild remains a political and military force in every province. Their members are secured from the Aldmeri Purge due to an agreement which lead to a huge amount of new recruits. Mage's Guild The Mage's Guild remains a political and scientific force in every province. Their members are secured from the Aldmeri Purge due to an agreement which lead to a huge amount of new recruits. The Talmor demands to get all results of their research. The Blades (former Dragonguard) The Blades went into hiding after the fall of the Empire in 2E 589. No one has seen their members or any other traces of them. Their temples and castles lay in ruins and are abandoned or home to bandits/reachmen. Order of the Falcon Founded as an imperial guild in the year 321 of the second Era the Order for the protection of priestesses of Kyne and Kynareth in the County of Falkreath it faced radical changes under its last leader Loyon Tundris. They are loyal only to the royal House Tundris and stand ready as a well armored and trained army for their kingdom. Their current leader is Falklord Ayaton Tundris a half brother of Loyon Tundris. Religion The Eight Divines The Eight Divines remains the most popular belief in Tamriel however it lost most of it's influence in southern and western Cyrodiil. The Nine Divines (Kingdom of northern Cyrodiil) The Nine Divines are a reformed version of the Eight Divines. The top of the pantheon are now Shezarr (Shor) and Kynareth (Kyne) as the "parents of all men" while Akatosh remains important as the "father to gods" and the God of Time. The leader of the chantry is Archbishop Name and resides in Elinhir. His papal guard is the Order of the Falcon (mostly their caste of Priests/Paladins). Maps Political Map Religious Map Economical Map WIP Category:Interregnum